


Video: I'm Not Gay

by JohnlockedAndLoaded (Felar)



Series: Felar's JohnLocked Fanvids [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felar/pseuds/JohnlockedAndLoaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, John, just keep telling yourself that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video: I'm Not Gay

[Link to Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8gZK6Mthug)  
[Link to Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/92482655)


End file.
